


wolf blanket

by stupidbadgers



Series: lone wolf no more (i hold you in my heart) [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Umino Hours, Fluff, M/M, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, Wolf Hatake Kakashi, both the trope kind and the fur kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: iruka is nearly asleep when kakashi returns home
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: lone wolf no more (i hold you in my heart) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778071
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	wolf blanket

**Author's Note:**

> bingo board prompt: cold fingers/noses (A-4)
> 
> enjoy~

Iruka was just beginning to succumb to the next part of sleep—that deeper sleep that comes after the sensation of falling—when a wet nose pressed against the nape of his neck. 

“Gah! Kashi! What’s wrong with you?” he yelped, scrambling away from the cold tongue that followed the cold, wet nose. 

The response he received was something between a sneeze and huff of air through Kakashi’s snout, but Iruka was pretty sure his boyfriend was laughing at him. Iruka, on the other hand, was far from amused. 

“I was almost asleep,” Iruka pouted, shuffling back under the warm blankets. Winter was really setting in now and the old house only stayed so warm during the night. 

Kakashi nudged Iruka with his snout again, his silver-white fur shining in the moonlight that streamed through the slightly parted curtains. Iruka stroked the fur on his muzzle, taking the nudges for what they were: an apology, but an amused one. 

Iruka couldn’t stay mad though; it was rare that Kakashi was in such high spirits for so long, but he had just come back from his run through the forest, which always gave him a sense of peace. Iruka much preferred Kakashi in a playful mood than a foul one, though he loved him just the same no matter the mood. 

Still somewhat sitting up, Iruka continued to pet the sides of Kakashi’s muzzle, stroking down his muscled neck and then back up, stopping at his ears to pet them. There was something about Kakashi’s ears when he was in this form that fascinated Iruka; he often spent an inordinate amount of time just stroking them, letting the soft fur soothe him until he was drowsy and content. 

Kakashi flicked an ear, making Iruka jump, then laugh lightly. 

“What was that for?” Iruka asked, bumping his forehead to Kakashi’s snout. Kakashi responded with a lick up the side of Iruka’s face. 

“Hey!” 

Kakashi placed a paw—a very large paw, spanning almost the width of Iruka’s chest—against Iruka, pressing gently. Iruka got the message, laying back down. His back barely hit the futon before Kakashi was laying on top of him, sideways, but still managing to cover most of Iruka. 

“ _Oof_ ,” Iruka huffed, all the air being pressed from his lungs. “You’re heavy.” 

Kakashi adjusted, shifting his weight so it didn’t rest solely on Iruka, but was still laying across the man. Iruka laughed again, burying his hands in Kakashi’s fur. 

“What is this, another apology?” Iruka asked

The wolf gave a soft whine, nudging Iruka’s chin with his muzzle. His nose was still damp, but Iruka couldn’t complain. Kakashi was warm against him, draped like a very large blanket. The chill from the night couldn’t reach Iruka with Kakashi like this. 

“Alright, I accept. Sleep now, though. I’m tired and I have work in the morning.” 

Kakashi acquiesced, settling his head against Iruka’s shoulder, muzzle leaned against the side of the man’s head. Iruka, warm and protected, fell asleep quickly and soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> [tumblr](https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com)


End file.
